With the development of Wi-Fi and mobile Internet, the coverage rate thereof is becoming larger and larger. The sharing nature of the Internet has brought great convenience to people. In the field of communications, the utilization of the sharing nature of the Internet has resulted in free calls, and due to low expenses of network voice communication services, market demands for network voice communication products have been rapidly increased. For example, in methods for implementing network voice communication by downloading and installing an app or a plug-in, the network voice communication app or plug-in is mainly responsible for establishing and controlling a call, and is often designed to have multiple modules and multiple layers to distinguish different functions, and respective tasks are designed independently for these functional modules. Message exchange in communications via a traditional network voice communication app is directly performed by two clients. Both the calling party and the called party need to download and install a client or a plug-in for communication, which causes inconvenience and tediousness during network voice communications.
In addition, in 2010, Google acquired a web real-time communication (WebRTC) technology by purchasing Global IP Solutions for USD 68.20 million. The name of WebRTC originated from Web Real-Time Communication, and WebRTC is a technology supporting a web browser to perform real-time voice conversations or video conversations. The WebRTC technology provides the possibility for the requesting party to realize network voice communication without downloading and installing any client or plug-in.